


Touch You Like Caligula

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road less traveled led me to Salem's Lot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch You Like Caligula

The road less traveled led me to Salem’s Lot…

 

No one warned him what could happen if him crossed certain lines.

No one told him just how dark the rabbit hole marked Ampora really was.

Until he decided to “pull a prank” on Eridan-

Alright, he’d be honest. Sollux wanted to terrify him. He wanted to scare him half to death, and when KK let slip how jumpy Eridan was when he slept Sollux really couldn’t resist at all. Sneaking in was easy, even though the door was locked.

He blinked, his eye’s glow low and undisturbing. The psionic frowned at the light violet glow in the shadows…

What in the hell?

Eridan Ampora had his back against the wall, dozing lightly as he sat there. Sollux tilted his head slightly. Yeah, he was sleeping alright. The Crosshairs were next to him…

Oh.

Sollux blinked.

He must be used to getting emergency calls from FF, was the assumption. Mama’s got the midnight munchies.

He let the tingle of psionics cover his hands…

A tiny pop, barely noticed by the hacker, sounded as two arcs met and broke.

And then Eridan Ampora’s eyes were wide open, and he was quite awake.

Sollux snarled when your back hit the floor, head thudding against it as well. Thankfully, not too hard.

"Wwhat the fuck, Sol?!", snarled Eridan.

"Well Jethus Christ, ED! Are you trying two give me a concuthiion?!"

"By all bloody rights I should, you sneaky fuck." 

"It wath a harmleth little prank-"

"Fuckin’ threat ta my sanity, you ass.", snarled Eridan.

"Oooh, the bug bad luthuth gonna eat your fath."

Eridan growled low, and Sollux swallowed. He’d not heard Eridan make that sound often, but usually when it happened blood got involved. And spilled.

Fins flared, “Solluxander…”

"Oooh, my full name. Tho thcary, what are you, my l-MMMMNGH!"

A hand tight around his throat as Eridan leaned closer, settling his body against the psionics, “Wwatch your tone wwith me, Captor. You’vve wwell an truly pissed me off this time.”

"Ooh, I’m trembling.", rasped Sollux, the hand leaving him. He sat up, rubbing his throat as Eridan pulled away and stood, snatching up the Crosshairs to lean it appropriately near his desk.

The sounds of shuffling, and Eridan sat in the chair and fell quiet.

Sollux hovered himself, reorienting before he stood on his own two feet. HE walked over to Eridan, grinning when he turned the chair with a push. Eridan looked at him in disinterest.

"Fuckin wwhat."

"Come on ED, you’re just pithed that I got the drop on you."

"No, I’m pissed cause you’re a fuckin dunce Captor."

Sollux made an annoyed noise in his throat, using his psionics to tilt Eridan’s head by force so he could press lips to the fluttering gillslits.

And that’s when his feet went out from under him.

Eridan had moved one leg, sweeping it hard to knock Sollux to his knees before he hauled him back up by a shirt collar. Sollux growled when he felt the desk against his back; Eridan was standing over him, bending him backwards and sinking sharklike teeth into the shoulder he exposed by hauling sideways on the gemini’s shirt. 

Red and blue flickered, until Eridan twitched his jaw. The pain sent a break in the circuit, and Sollux groaned, kicking at Erida weakly as teeth receded and lips moved to work over the skin with heavy honey marks. A hand slid up his shirt, making the coder hiss and whine as claws traced over raised scars just under his ribs.

HIs sounds were muted then, when their lips pressed together. Sollux had an arm over Eridan’s shoulders as the other braced against the top of the desk he was pushed against for the moment, his mind clouded and fuzzy and his thoughts disjointed.

He could focus on the gold decorating Eridan’s fins for a moment before claws raked down his back, making him hiss and snarl and bite at the seadweller’s lips. His jeans were tugged at, pulled at and pushed away.

It was easy to step out of them, to push back against the seatroll and push him back into the seat he had left behind briefly. Psionics flickered, tugging Eridan’s pants down his hips just enough to be useful.

Sollux straddled the seadweller’s lap, biting into the kiss he smothered Eridan with. He felt a clawed hand in his shaggy hair that pulled, and he growled as his throat was once more decorated by Ampora.

Sollux rocked his hips on Eridan’s lap, pulling a groan from the seadweller. Hand moved back to Sollux’s hips and he snarled when he was shifted and then filled. Their movements were harsh and harried, no tenderness here.

Eridan bucked hard into the lowblood on his lap as Sollux’s cruel fangs scraped and sliced against soft flesh, making violet lines as the injuries leaked sluggishly.

Eridan’s claws went to work, leaving almost artistic designs when they dug in and tore skin. One hand moved to stroke and tease Sollux doubled bulge, making the psionic gasp into Eridan’s shoulder.

Fuck, Sollux didn’t want to be the first down… but the grip the seadweller had was delicious. Sollux growled, letting it melt into a thick moan as he rode Eridan’s lap, feeling the chilled length in him move and tease and stroke and coil and…

Oh god this was unfair.

Eridan smiled as Sollux’s voice grew louder, his arms moving to hold the psionic.. and with a bit of quick movement with a nod to momentum, Sollux was splayed on the desk with a hiss and snarl.

Eridan pushed the psionic’s knees a little closer to his ears, pistoning cruelly into him. Sollux howled in a mix of pain and pleasure as his shirt agitated the slices in his skin and as hips met hips in a steady and cruel rhythm.

Clouded heterochromatic eyes lazily focused on his kismesis; two toned hair waved and unkempt, eyes alight like a hunter with his prey in sight.

Sollux moaned hoarsely, eyes closing. Claws dug sharply into his thighs, and his hiss was stammered from his panting.

"Keep ya fuckin eyes open, Captor.", growled the seadweller.

"Wh-Why, tho you can see how bored I am-FUCK!"

Eridan laughed under his breath, rolling his hips again before continuing his vindictive pace. Sollux’s back arched high, his voice getting almost shrill as his nook convulsed once, twice.

Eridan choked on his own sound, managing a few more thrusts before the psionics body triggered his own completion.

They both remained, panting softly in the quiet and gloom. Eridan pulled away, his breathing slowly beginning to steady as Sollux groaned and sat up.

"You fucking athhole."

"You started it."

"Yeah, well, you didn’t have to finish it, ethpecially tho methily."

"Yeah, you’re one ta talk."


End file.
